Alone
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is a character death fic so be ready for drama. I hope you like though.


**This is a death fic, yeah yeah I know, I've been doing a lot of 'Sasuke's returned to the village' fics lately...dunno why. CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>~(The Valley of End)~<strong>

"Now...for my brother's revenge!" Sasuke yelled as he got ready to plunge his sword through Naruto's chest while he was down but before the tip of his sword was inches away from his chest he felt a searing pain in his chest and felt something seeping through the bandages on his chest.

He coughed and let out a groan as blood came out of his mouth, he looked down and saw a sword coming strait out of his chest from behind him.

"Ngh..." the boy moaned as he looked over his shoulder and saw Madara standing right behind him with a katana in hand.

"I think Sasuke...you've done enough. I'll take it from here. I think you should rest for a little while." the evil man said from behind his orange mask then proceeded in ripping the sword out of Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in surprise as his old Uchiha team mate collapsed on top of him, breathing unsteadily with his blood soaking onto him from his friend's injury.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and rolled him over onto his back. "Sasuke?"

"N..*cough*...arto..." Sasuke rasped as his eyes started to droop while the blood rising from his throat and leaked from his mouth.

"H-Hang in there Sasuke...you...you'll be okay...I promise. You can't die...I promised her I'd bring you back." Naruto whispered as tears started to come to his eyes.

"N-Naruto...it...its *cough* time to let go..." Sasuke wheezed.

"N-No...I can't...I can't do that. I-I spent all this time looking for you...trying so hard to bring you back home. Teme! Don't you dare die!" Naruto exclaimed through his tears.

Sasuke gave a pained smile before grunting in pain.

"I-I've been cold and cruel to *cough* all of you from the start. Especially you...I was *cough cough* jealous. Jealous that you didn't have to go through what I did loosing, in loosing your parents. You *cough* never had parents. You...You never knew what it felt like." Sasuke said as his own tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Shh...Sasuke stop talking. You're wearing yourself out. Please. I forgave you a long time ago." Naruto begged as he looked into his Uchiha friend's eyes. "No...I need to say this. I need to make things *cough* right between us. *cough* I've done so many horrible things, *cough* I betrayed my own village, betrayed my friends as well as my best friend, almost killed my best friend...*cough* just for the sake of the revenge I found out I never needed. I k-killed my own *cough* brother. Then I *cough cough* learned the truth behind the death of my family. And now...is it so wrong that I hate them Naruto?" Sasuke asked as blood started dribbling down his chin.

Naruto's eyes over flowed with tears and he grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and Sasuke's fingers intwined around his own, and he gave his friend's hand a small squeeze.

"If you're asking my opinion Sasuke...I would hate them too. For keeping you in the dark. Y-Your brother made the better choice. He would have wanted you to follow in his footsteps though." Naruto said as his tears dripped onto Sasuke's bare chest.

"I-I know...I should have *cough* listened."

The two were then silent for a little bit while Madara watched the scene with amusement.

"I will kill you..." Naruto muttered as he went into his six tailed state which he had learned to control thanks to Killer Bee's teachings.

"I'd like to see you try." Madara said with a grin and got ready to activate his Sharingan when Naruto before the ancient Uchiha ancestor could register his movements mauled him with his sharp claws plunging them into his chest and then obliterating his body with a large chakra beam.

Naruto then went back to normal and hurried over to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke rasped before going into a coughing fit.

"Shh..." Naruto tried again to shush the Uchiha but it was no use he kept talking.

"Y-Yeah Sasuke? he asked.

"I-I'm scared." Sasuke whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"I-I...don't be scared Sasuke." Naruto reassured him.

"I...tachi's going to hate me." Sasuke said and let out a sob.

"No he won't. If any other thing he'll still love you. Because you did it for him. Even though it was the wrong decision. He'll still love you." Naruto said giving Sasuke's hand another squeeze.

"Really?" Sasuke asked through his blurry vision.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smile.

"I-I want to see them one more time...Kakashi and *cough* Sakura." Sasuke sobbed before grunting in pain.

"Okay...I'll...I'll be right back." Naruto said quietly before racing off.

**~(Fifteen Minutes Later)~**

Naruto came racing back to where he had left Sasuke in the Valley of End, the same place he and Sasuke had fought when he had first tried to change his friend's mind to not going to Orochimaru for power.

It had started to rain and he found Sasuke right where he had left him, his breathing even more shallow than it had been when he left.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she froze on spot too shocked to move, Naruto grabbed hold of her shoulders and tried to get her to move but she wouldn't instead she just started bawling.

Kakashi was the first to move this time and he walked over and crouched down beside his student.

"Sasuke?" the Jonin asked as he noticed the boy's eyes were closed, but once he said his name they started to open.

"Kakashi?" he rasped which was followed by a soft sob.

"Quiet." Kakashi said softly, but Sasuke again shook his head.

"I-I should have listened to you Kakashi. *cough* I'm, I'm so sorry...I should have listened, Revenge brings nothing but lonliness. T-There wasn't one day that *cough* passed by when I was with *cough* Orochimaru, that I didn't miss all of you, the village, or not feel guilt *cough* for what I did to Naruto that day."

"Sasuke...we've already forgiven you." Sakura whispered as she kneeled down by his feet while Kakashi propped him up against his chest and held his left hand which Sasuke squeezed tightly to try and ease his pain. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as his tears dripped onto Sasuke's raven colored hair.

Sasuke suddenly started coughing up blood and sobbing hysterically.

Kakashi could tell he was fading fast, but he wasn't sure if Naruto or Sakura understood this. They hadn't exactly ever seen a person die up really close, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had when Asuma was killed.

But he didn't know if these two had, he assumed they hadn't because they were somewhat trying to keep conversation going with the Uchiha. Maybe Naruto knew, because his tears came like rivers from his eyes, plus he had been there when Nagato died.

"Sasuke? W-What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't want *cough* to leave all of you *cough* again. I've...I've been alone my whole life since I was *cough* eight. I don't think I even remember what love feels like. *cough* You guys were my family once I was put on your squad." Sasuke said glancing up at Kakashi who gave a simple nod of understanding.

"Sasuke please stop talking..." Nasuto whispered.

"I...*cough* I always wanted a family since my clan was killed, I went to a lot of foster homes...*cough* but I ran away from all of them. Because they said I was too broken and tramuatized, that I wasn't good enough for them, that I had a mental diagnosis due to the *cough* massacre. I had at least *cough* seven-teen foster homes but I left every one of them...I never went back when I was eleven." Sasuke cried as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and block the tears from escaping.

"S-Sasuke...stop..." Sakura sobbed not wanting to see her friend die because he used all his strength in saying goodbye to them, it would be too much for her.

"After I graduated from the academy when I was thirteen and was put on Team 7 I *cough* finely found people who wanted me, who accepted me. I-I went and screwed it up...*cough* Please...I'm sorry for everything, I-I regret everything...but please even if you hate me do me one last thing." Sasuke whispered as the he coughed up blood onto his bare chest.

Kakashi looked down at his student with pity, and stroked his jet black hair with his other hand. "We don't hate you Sasuke, what is it that you want?"

"D..on't leave me alone. I w-was...alone all my *cough* life. Because I was *cough* selfish, cruel, and afraid of losing people if I got close to them, *cough* just like I did my family. Because I isolated myself from people and shut everyone out. Just please...don't leave me here to die alone...I don't want to have been *cough* alone my entire life...even when I *sob* die. You were the only thing I had closest to me...and I pushed you all away, and hurt all of you. I'm so sorry."

Sakura's eyes over flowed with even more tears and she as gently as she could wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and shoulders and started to cry, "Sasuke...we would never do that to you. Never."

Naruto's shoulder started to tremble and he carefully wrapped his arms around both Sakura and Sasuke and sniffles could be heard from him, "S-Sasuke...I-I'll never forget you."

Kakashi squeezed Sasuke's hand again to reassure him that it was okay, then he wrapped one arm around Sasuke's chest and gently pressed him against his own chest giving him a one-armed hug.

"I'll admit, you may have been rather stubborn, but you were one of my favorites out of my students. You were quiet but you were easy to get along with, well with me anyways. Find happiness Sasuke..." Kakashi said softly, then he felt Sasuke's hand that had been squeezing his hand tightly start to loosen until it fell out of his hand and rested on the ground.

Sakura felt Sasuke's chest stop rising and she started bawling and she turned around and threw herself onto Naruto.

"N-Naruto! He...he's gone!" She wailed. Normally Naruto would have been happy that Sakura was hugging him, but he just felt so empty now all the sudden it was as if a piece of him had died.

He pried Sakura off and kneeled beside Sasuke's body before picking him up, he started to cry even harder as the sniffles and whimpers became loud sobs.

"Let's go you two...we'll make sure that everyone knows that he died an honorable death." Kakashi said as a couple tears leaked from his own eyes.

**~(Konohagakure)~**

Naruto carried Sasuke through the streets of the village carrying Sasuke's soaking wet from ther rain, body and bloodied body, everyone was looking at him they had stopped whatever they were doing and just stared surprised that 'the mighty Sasuke Uchiha' was brought back dead.

The tears came, boy did the tears come from Naruto's eyes, as he walked with Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

As they were walking they saw Ino, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Gai, Lee, Yamato, Sai, Gaara, Kankoro, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai along the streets in different places doing their own thing but once they saw Naruto carrying Sasuke's dead body they stared at him.

They all watched as Naruto went to the K.I.A. stone and set Sasuke's body down and pulled out a kunai and started to carve his name into the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go...THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL! This is a short death fic so do NOT be asking for sequels please!<strong>

_Emily_


End file.
